Generally, a compact camera module is implemented in various hand-held optical devices, such as an optical reader or a smartphone, including at least an imaging lens and an image sensor. The imaging lens having a fixed focal plane is assembled in a single barrel and mechanically adjusted in varying distances and directions. Once the imaging lens and the image sensor are suitably adjusted, the imaging lens focuses on an object and the image sensor generates an output image corresponding to the object in the field of view of the imaging lens.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional precision focusing camera modules. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.